Dawn Hopkins
Dancestor is the ' ''. '''Dawn Hopkins is the second person met in the chapter of the Archaea. She has the power of the Perception Larcenist, granting her the ability of creation and control of large clouds of darkness. Her side-effect involves inhuman limbs much like Bonnie. Charactistics Dawn is a peppy girl who has always been fascinated by magic and superhumans, even before she got hit by a Cold Light. She is fairly level-headed and quite brave, daring to revisit Ash in a room full of acid despite not knowing her. Whenever trouble arises, she is the first to seek the others out. Under more peaceful circumstances, it is suggested she just keeps others on task. Her role in the story Dawn reveals her face peeking out of the large darkness cloud she made. She explains the situation and talks about Ash and Anders before they make way to the former. She, Ash and David collaborate to get to the doors. There, Ash tries melting the way and doesn't succeed. Upon that happenstance, David suggests that Dawn should stop using her powers as well, revealing her dinosaur limbs as a side-effect of the strain. Then, Anders gets in their area and they under Anders' influence until he tries out David's power and faints. Upon entering the Location, the Autobalancing act happens, and she teams up with Jacqueline. What happens then is unknown, only a purple cloud of smoke is seen. Speculation about her past Dawn's dearest memory was kissing a significant other she met on a marine biology course. That person may be one of the superhumans. Her belonging to the set of people who are knowing at least one of them prior can tie into this. Her flavour quote at her civilian reference was 'I watched the sunrise' which is rather fitting seeing her name. Seeing that she is a fan of arctic places, it may have been the aurora borealis/australis as it's confirmed she went there. Dawn may be an arctic biologist too, when you take a look at her clothing and the speculation above. She was also a skiing person and a birdwatcher. Trivia * It is said her darkness 'does more than she realizes'. The full implications of this are yet unknown. * Her name is supposed to be irony, since she has shadow powers. ** Her name is also a possible reference to Roxy Lalonde, who has Void powers. The literal translation of 'Roxy' is 'Dawn'. * In this fanwork, the traditional Chinese characters under her (黑暗) read 'darkness'. It is likely the artist couldn't translate 'Umbra' fully in Chinese. * Dawn's life number using Pythagorean numerology is 6, sharing it with Jacqueline. * Her associated color, #0024FF, is the inverted form of her dancestor's associated color, #FFDB00. ** Her color is close to Omar's, both being conflated with blue. Gallery ohayoudawn.gif|Ohayou, Dawn! Dawncivilianform.png|Dawn in her civilian form. 09 Dawn Hopkins - Copy.jpg|Dawn as she appears in the PMMM fan universe. Category:LUCA group Category:Archaea